El baile de último año
by Kagome-cuttie
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si el último día de baile, Kagome decide irse a su época sin que Inuyasha lo sepa? ¿Y luego pase lo que tuvo que pasar? Lean para que sepan más! Oneshot.


**El Día del baile de último año**

Era el día del Baile, el último baile de la secundaria para darle paso a la Universidad. Donde Kagome estudiaría su carrera; justo esa noche ella había regresado del Sengoku donde dejó a sus amigos.  
Frente al espejo de su habitación, alistándose para la fiesta, pensaba en lo que había pasado esa mañana.

**Flash Back**

Sentada en el verde pasto, donde la suave brisa movía la hierba. Recostada bajo el árbol sagrado estaba ella, pensativa. No sabía si decirle a Inuyasha que se tenía que ir, si le decía seguro no la dejaría. En ese momento sintió que alguien se acercaba, se escuchaban los pasos de aquella persona que tanto amaba, pero es persona a la que no le era correspondido.

Era obvio, a él le gustaba Kykio y pasara lo que pasara esa idea tonta no se le quitaría de la cabeza. Con esto Kagome forzó una sonrisa sarcástica, la cual se desvaneció al instante en que Inuyasha se le sentó a su lado.

_-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?-_

_-Nada- ._

_-Algo te preocupa, sabes que lo puedo ver en tus ojos.-_ dijo mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos chocolates que la hacían tan especial frente a él, esos ojos que reflejaban tristeza y era por su culpa.

_-No es nada.-_ se excusó y desvió la vista. La brisa hizo que sus cabellos se revoltearan y cubriera su rostro.

Inuyasha apartó unos cuantos mechones de la cara, le tomó la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. Kagome pudo notar que en esos orbes ámbares reflejaban algo de culpabilidad, tristeza y algo extraño. ¿Extraño? Nunca había dicho eso, es mas, nunca lo había notado. Era aquello 'extraño' lo que hacía que su corazón se acelerara a mil por horas y hace que perdiera la noción del tiempo. Es tan tal que esos ojos ámbares hacían que se sintiera con maripositas en el estómago.

_-Sabes que cuentas conmigo, Kagome.-_

_-Lo sé. ¿No debería?-_

_-No dije eso, claro que deberías. Porque si no lo supieras entonces ahí sí que serías una tonta.-_ le dijo ya en tono habitual.

_-Claro, si yo fuera la tonta entonces ¿por qué te molestas en estar a mi lado cuando me preocupo por algo?-_ le dijo de la misma manera.

_-¡Ja! No me molesto. Es solo que ¡me gusta estarlo!-_ luego de lo que dijo se calló al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

"_¿Escuche bien? El no se molesta en estarlo, le gusta estarlo. O.o" _pensó Kagome.

Al darse cuenta de que Kagome lo había oído agregó. _–Además, sabía que te preocupaba algo. A mí no me engañas.-_ le dijo sarcásticamente.

**Fin del flash**

_-Quien iba a decirlo, él preocupándose por mí.-_ forzó una sonrisa.

Se había ido del Sengoku sin decir una palabra, así no tendría ningún problema. ¿Qué más? Es el baile de ultimo año, por lo que no podía faltar; pasaba casi toda su vida en el Sengoku. Además, él seguro se iría con Kykio; mientras ella estaba ausente. ¿Por qué no? Tanto le importa a él estar con Kykio¿no?

**_

* * *

_**

**_En el Sengoku…_**

Sentado en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado, estaba Inuyasha. El sabía perfectamente que Kagome se había ido al baile; puesto a que su olor ya no estaba en esos territorios, ese aroma a jazmines que tanto le gustaba. Se sentía vacío sin ella, era sin duda que…la necesitaba. Ella era la persona con la que quería estar, la persona con la que siempre ha anhelado y la persona quien le cautivó el corazón.

Sus sentimientos por Kykio ya no eran los mismos, sin embargo, sus sentimientos por Kagome si lo eran. El la amaba como a nadie en el mundo, incluso la amaba más de lo que pudo haber amado a Kykio; y fue así como lo descubrió.

Ya el sol se estaba esfumando por el horizonte, para darle el paso a la noche, ese día ya se acabaría y esa noche sería mágica…. Por si no se han dado cuenta, esa noche iba a haber luna nueva. A él ya ni le importaba que sucediera esa noche, con tan solo pensar que sin Kagome ahí todo sería diferente; ya nada sería igual.

* * *

En la época actual ya era de noche, las estrellas ya estaban fuera pero lo más raro era que esa noche iba a haber luna nueva, y eso significaba que Inuyasha se convertiría en humano. Kagome no lo notó puesto a que estaba muy ocupada, pero sabía que había dejado algo pendiente; algo se le olvidaba y no sabía qué era. 

En la fiesta, rodeada de todos sus amigos estaba ella. Reluciente como siempre vestida con un vestido de color rojo con un dibujo de algo que no se veía qué era, pero que tenía orejitas de perro. Llevaba el pelo enrizado suelto con una cinta de color rojo amarrada de lado y en su mano llevaba la cartera negra.

_-¡Kagome!-_ gritaba Rika.

_-¡Rika!-_ le respondió a su amiga.

_-Te ves genial esta noche. ¿Con quién viniste?-_

_-Pos con mi mamá-_ o.ó

_-No me refiero a eso, sino que ¿quién es tu pareja?- _le volvió a preguntar.

_-Yo…-_ se quedó pensativa. _– ¿Eso importa?-_

_-¡Claro que no! Solo que me alegro que no te hayas enfermado y hayas podido venir.- _Kagome sonrió algo nerviosa, pero luego Rika la tomó del brazo y la jaló. _–Ven por acá están los demás.-_

Al llegar, Yuca y Asumi se le tiraron encima. La abrazaron hasta sacarle el aire, estaban todos felices de que Kagome no se perdiera el baile. Hojo se le acercó y la saludó.

_-Hola Kagome¿como estas?-_

_-Bien Hojo¿y tú?-_

_-Muy bien al verte bien de nuevo.-_

_-Jeje, pos ya ves. Menos mal que ya no estoy enferma.- "Con todo esos cuentos que hace el abuelo, debe de tenerlos locos"_

_-Si, es cierto.-_ En ese momento llegó una chica la cual le preguntó a Hojo si quería bailar, y éste no sabía qué responderle porque no quería dejar a Kagome sola.

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además no vendrán a secuestrarme¿o si? Anda y ve a divertirte yo lo haré también.-_

Con eso Hojo se fue, todos se divertían a su modo; cada quien por su lado en distintas cosas. Kagome se acercó al estante de bebidas, tenía algo de sed por lo que pidió una piña colada. Sentada allí bebiendo la bebida, se le acerca Asumi.

_-Oye Kagome, te tengo que contar sobre algo.-_

_-Si, dime Asumi.-_

_-Verás¿ves ese chico de allá?-_ le señaló al ya mencionado.

_-¿Si¿Qué pasa con él?-_

_-Pues ese chico me late.-_

_-Oh, y ¿qué esperas? Ve a conquistarlo.- _le sugirió Kagome.

_-Es que no sé, hay rumores de que le gusta otra.-_

_-¿Lo has comprobado?-_ le pregunta Kagome.

_-No-_ le responde la chica.

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Es que…-_ bajó la mirada.

_-Lucha por lo que quieres, si no lo has comprobado entonces compruébalo. No puedes esperar a que él te lo diga por arte de magia. Mucho menos esperes que él llegue a decírtelo. Por qué ese sería el momento donde más te duela; pero si se lo dices ahora no te sentirás tan mal, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.- _le aconsejó.

_-Tienes razón Kagome, y voy a seguir tu consejo.-_ se va hacia el chico.

¿Por qué ella pudo haber dado tan buen consejo, mientras que ella pasaba por lo mismo? Aunque ya en su caso ella si sabía que a él le gustaba otra. Ella sabía que no podía esperar por él por eso le dijo que se quedaría a su lado para siempre. En realidad, no había pensado qué haría el día cuando se acabe todas las aventuras que habían tenido, cuando derroten a Naraku y él se vaya con Kykio.

Entre pensamientos se iba acercando a la pista de baile, habían puesto una canción romántica por lo que hizo que la chica viviera más adentro en sus pensamientos. Pero éstos fueron dispersados cuando un chico de cabellera negra larga, ojos ámbares y vestido con un traje rojo entraba por la entrada. Todos se les queda viendo como desconocido que era, pero nadie sabía de quién se trataba; el chico misterioso caminaba hacia la pista de baile hasta que estuvo frente a frente con la chica de sus sueños.

_-Kagome…-_ dijo el chico.

_-¿Inuyasha?-_ la joven quedó entre sorprendida y feliz a la vez.

_-¿Lo dudas, tonta?-_ le dijo suavemente pero sin perder el mismo tono de siempre, algo muy característico en él.

_-Claro que no-_ le sonrió al saber que si era **su** Inuyasha. _-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-_

_-Shh…-_ le puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica. La abrazó y lentamente se iban adentrando en la pista del baile mientras bailaban al ritmo de la romántica música que había entonces.

Después de este evento, todos encontraron que el chico era la pareja de baile de Kagome, por lo que no había de qué extrañarse. Y siguiendo con los que hacían cada quien en sus asuntos.

En el centro de la pista, estaba aquellos dos enamorados. Su amor era imposible pero si alguien declaraba lo que en realidad eran las cosas entonces ya nada lo haría imposible.

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?-_ le volvió a preguntar.

_-Porque vine a verte.-_

_-Pero no debiste quedarte, hoy es luna nueva.-_

_-¡Hmf! Y eso qué importa, lo importante es que estoy aquí.-_

_-Y los…-_ no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el beso que Inuyasha le dio en ese momento. Ese beso que les era anhelado a ambos desde que todas sus aventuras empezaron. Ese beso fue lo que cerró con broche de oro a esa divina noche.

Les dije, esa noche iba a ser mágica. ¿Quién dijo que los cuentos de hadas no existen? Ya cuando te des cuenta de que si existen, ya habrás vivido una… Y así los dos, en el centro del baile; quedaron abrazados…

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal? Mi primer one-shot pero no es mi primer fic de Inuyasha. De hecho tengo otro que se llama "Beyond the sky" donde todo es una locura y aunque no se vea interesante les aconsejo que si te gusto éste te gustará el otro.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por leer. Lloren si es bonito y triste o rían si les dio gracia. Y por favor dejen sus REVIEWS! o Tengo que saber si les gusta :P  
**


End file.
